Nicktoons Racing 2
'Nicktoons Racing 2 '''is an racing, go-kart video game and it's sequel to 2000's Nicktoons Racing and published by Atari Interactive, and Activision and devoloped by Nickelodeon Interactive, Blitz Games, and Nintendo EAD Characters While all of the characters return from the previous game, new ones arrive. *Jimmy Neutron- A boy who has big brown hair and saves the day with his inventions. He drives a Blue Rocket. *SpongeBob SquarePants- A sponge lives in Bikini Bottom. He drives a Sponge Speeder from Nicktoons Racing 1. *Mattboo- A loved user on Nick Fanon and also has his own show. Drives a Three wheeled car. *Stimpy- A cat has a best buddie: Ren. He drives a Litter Kart from Nicktoons Racing 1. *The Penguins- The flock of the penguins. They drives as a Pink Hot Rod. *Ren- An angry chihuahua who is called Stimpy, You Eddiot! He drives a Super Yellow Speeder. *Oblina- A monster who was a cameo in the intro of ''Nicktoons Racing 1. Drives a big car with tennis balls on each side. *Timmy- A fariygod son who has Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof at his side. Drives the Pink Car seen in the intro of The Fairly OddParents. *CatDog- An 2 headed animal lived in Nearburg. They drived as A car without the car lid (from CatDog TV movie: CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery) *Zim- A irken who wants to rule the earth. Drives the VOOT rider. *Gir- A robot who dress up like a puppy. Drives a turtle-shaped car. *Po- A overweight panda who teams up with the Furious 5. Drives a china speeder. *Y-Guy- A letter creature from Y-Guy. Drives a Y-shaped car. *King Julien- A lemur who annoys the Penguins Of Madagascar. Drives a golf cart. *Danny Phantom- A ghost boy who is good freinds with Sam & Tucker. Drives the ghost car. *Arnold- An football head kid who lives in Gritty Citty. He drives as a Monster Kart from Nicktoons Racing 1. *Otis - A cow who lives on a farm & acts like a human. Drives a Tractor. *Aang- An airbender who must save the day. Drives the Tornado Racer from Sonic & SEGA: All-Stars Racing. *Tak- A pupununu boy who has a juju wand. Drives the JuJu Speeder. *Bev Bighead- A green toad with orange hair, blue pants, and a pink shirt. Drives a purple monster truck. *El Tigre- An amazing superhero from Miracle City! Drives the B Dasher from Mario Kart DS. Tracks Reptar Cup *Race Madness (The Ren and Stimpy Show): This racetrack is back from the first game. *Cynthia Speedway (Rugrats): You'll race through Cynthia's Mansion, Malibu Beach, & Hollywood. Everything Cynthia owns is found here. *Gritty City Circuit (Hey Arnold!): Gritty City Circuit is now back and better than ever before. *Monster Mania (Ahh!!! Real Monsters): Think this was scary in Nicktoons Racing 1? Well now, it's Halloween this time. Mattboo Cup *Mattboo Rally (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Mattboo bulit this track himself. *Highway Attack (Ren & Stimpy): Race on a big highway to win the race! *Retroland (Jimmy Neutron): Retroland has lots of boost areas to drive in, so be on the lookout for a grim reaper. *Sporcket Rig (Ricky Sprocket): Race on a highway, but watch out for those curves because you will fall. Zim Cup *Zim's School (invader Zim): Race around Zim's Classroom, Study Hall, & The Lunchroom. *Central Park Zoo (The Penguins of Madagascar): Central Park Zoo is totally crowded with lots of people! *Jellyfish Felids (Spongebob Squarepants): Race around Spongebob's favorite place with Jellyfish fans! *Hong Kong Harbor (Ren & Stimpy): Stimpy Statues are everywhere here! Penguins Cup *Inside Statue of Liberty (Penguins of Madagascar): Race your way to the top of the Statue's head and New York of course! *Flying Dutchman's Stadium (Spongebob Squarepants): Ghost Pirates will attack with weapons so you can scare them on this track. *Y-Guy Race-A-Round (Y-Guy): Welcome to Y-Guy's own track! *Nicktoons Speedway: A track with alot of Nicktoons statues. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Racing Games Category:3d games Category:EPIC GAMES!!! Category:Awesome